dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Kung Fu Panda 3
Kung Fu Panda 3 is a 2016 3D American-Chinese computer-animated action comedy martial arts film, produced by DreamWorks Animation and Oriental DreamWorks, and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It is directed by Jennifer Yuh Nelson, with Alessandro Carloni serving as co-director. The film is written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger, produced by Melissa Cobb, and executive produced by Guillermo del Toro. It is the second sequel to the 2008 film Kung Fu Panda and third installment in the Kung Fu Panda franchise. The film will feature the voices of Jack Black, Angelina Jolie, Dustin Hoffman, Seth Rogen, Jackie Chan, Lucy Liu, David Cross, Bryan Cranston, Kate Hudson, and J. K. Simmons. In January 2015, it was announced the release date was updated to March 18, 2016."Massive Layoffs at DreamWorks Animation". Big Cartoon News, January 24, 2015 On April 14, 2015, DreamWorks moved the release date up to January 29, 2016."Kung Fu Panda 3 Pulled Forward". Big Cartoon News, April 14, 2015 Follow Kung Fu Panda 3 on Twitter! Plot Po reunites with his biological father and returns to his birthplace — a secret panda paradise, where he does not fit in. There he meets Mei Mei, an overly eager panda, who has been promised in an arranged marriage to Po. When an evil spirit called Kai terrorizes across China stealing powers of defeated kung fu masters, Po must learn to train a village of clumsy, fun-loving pandas to become the band of Kung Fu Pandas. Voice cast *Jack Black as Po *Angelina Jolie as Tigress *Dustin Hoffman as Master Shifu *Lucy Liu as Viper *Seth Rogen as Mantis *Jackie Chan as Monkey *David Cross as Crane *James Hong as Mr. Ping *Randall Duk Kim as Oogway *Kate Hudson as Mei Mei , an aspired ribbon dancing panda. *Steele Gagnon as Bao *Bryan Cranston as Li, Po's biological father. *J. K. Simmons as Kai, an evil spirit, who steals powers of defeated Kung Fu Masters. *Fred Tatasciore as Bear *Stephen Kearin as Chicken *Jean-Claude Van Damme as Croc *Barbara Dirikson as Grandma, an elderly giant panda. *Al Roker as Dim, the twin brother of Sum who is the nephew of Li Shan and the cousin of Po. *Willie Geist as Sum, the twin brother of Dim who is the nephew of Li Shan and the cousin of Po. *Pax Jolie-Pitt as Yoo *Knox Jolie-Pitt as Ku Ku *Zahara Jolie-Pitt as Meng Meng *John Jolie-Pitt as Shuai Shuai *Liam Knight as Lei Lei Trivia *This is the first DreamWorks Animation film to be released in January. *It was the first DWA film to shown "DreamWorks Animation Presents" credit since Monsters vs. Aliens. *Along with Trolls, this is the first time since 2013 that DreamWorks Animation releases two animated features in the same year. References External links *Jeffrey Katzenberg talks sequels *Kung Fu Panda 3 at Big Cartoon DataBase Gallery Screenshots Kung Fu Panda 3 (film) 25.png Kung Fu Panda 3 (film) 24.png Kung Fu Panda 3 (film) 23.png Kung Fu Panda 3 (film) 22.png Kung Fu Panda 3 (film) 21.png Kung Fu Panda 3 (film) 20.png Kung Fu Panda 3 (film) 19.png Kung Fu Panda 3 (film) 18.png Kung Fu Panda 3 (film) 17.png Kung Fu Panda 3 (film) 16.png Kung Fu Panda 3 (film) 15.png Kung Fu Panda 3 (film) 14.png Kung Fu Panda 3 (film) 13.png Kung Fu Panda 3 (film) 12.png Kung Fu Panda 3 (film) 11.png Kung Fu Panda 3 (film) 10.png Kung Fu Panda 3 (film) 09.png Kung Fu Panda 3 (film) 08.png Kung Fu Panda 3 (film) 07.png Kung Fu Panda 3 (film) 06.png Kung Fu Panda 3 (film) 05.png Kung Fu Panda 3 (film) 04.png Kung Fu Panda 3 (film) 03.png Kung Fu Panda 3 (film) 02.png Kung Fu Panda 3 (film) 01.png KFP3-trailer-title.png Li Shan.jpg Po and Li Shan.jpg Kai.jpg Promote art KFP3 logo concept.jpg KFP3 scene concept.jpg New KFP.png KFP3 poster3.jpg|Poster featured in a 2015 calendar by Cinemex; picture taken by T.F. Pilyale on Tumblr Kung Fu Panda 3 03.jpg Kung Fu Panda 3 02.jpg Kung Fu Panda 3 01.jpg KFP3-teaser-announcement.png|From DreamWorks Animation announcing the upcoming film teaser trailer KFP3-teaser-6days.png KFP3-teaser-5days.png KFP3-teaser-4days.png KFP3-teaser-3days.png KFP3-teaser-2days.jpg KFP3-teaser-1day.png KFP3-teaser-tomorrow.jpg Kung Fu Panda 3 logo.png Kung Fu Panda 3 International Poster 01.jpg Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - Poster_1_Textless.jpg kfp3hk.jpg|Hong Kong Poster Concepts KFP3-hideout-concept1.jpg KFP3-hideout-concept2.jpg KFP3-hideout-concept3.jpg KFP3-hideout-concept4.jpg KFP3-hideout-concept5.jpg Videos File:Kung Fu Panda 3 Official Trailer 1-0|English teaser trailer File:Kung Fu Panda 3|Chinese teaser trailer File:A Father Rises KUNG FU PANDA 3|Trailer featuring a Star Wars reference File:Kung Fu Panda 3 Official Trailer 2|English official trailer Category:Kung Fu Panda films Category:2016 films Category:Sequel films Category:Movies